It's My Life With Some
by YeolByun.child
Summary: Diusung dari Anime 'Diabolik Lovers' / Baekhyun yang harus hidup di tengah ke-enam vampire / "Aku yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya, jadi yang pertama melakukan sesuatu dengannya adalah aku." / "Katakan bahwa aku yang terbaik. Dan kau adalah milikku." / ChanBaek, LuBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek, KaiBaek dan SooBaek / GS / "Aku benci tempat ini."
1. Chapter 1

It's My Life

With Some ...

Cast : Baekhyun as Girl, Chanyeol, Kai,

Kris, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Little Horror /Maybe

Rated : T – M

Warning : Genderswitch, Blood, etc.

A/N : FF ini saya usung dari Anime Diabolik Lovers^^

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chogiyo ... apa ada orang?" Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu berteriak di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dengan menenteng sebuah koper. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari berharap menemukan seseorang disana, pasalnya, rumah dihadapannya nampak sepi.

"Permisi .. eh?" GREEKK. Pintu besar itu terbuka ketika tangannya menyentuh tengah pintu, "APA ADA ORANG?" ia kembali berteriak sambil berjalan masuk.

Yeoja itu berhenti di depan tangga menuju lantai atas. "apa penghuni rumah tidak diberitahu tentang kedatanganku?" bergumam.

DUARR

Petir diluar sana menyambar, kilatnya nampak di jendela di samping ia berdiri. Kepalanya menoleh, sekali lagi berharap ada seseorang yang ia temui. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan seseorang sedang berbaring di sebuah sofa di ruangan yang terletak di samping tangga.

Tap. Tap.

Ia berjalan mendekat, berdiri di samping sofa tempat namja itu berbaring. Namja itu berambut merah. Dari posturnya, gadis itu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa namja ini sangat tinggi.

"Permisi?" Tangan yeoja itu bergerak menyentuh tangan namja yang sedang tertidur, berharap namja itu akan bangun.

"Hah? Tubuhmu sangat dingin! Neo gwaenchana?!" gadis itu panik menyadari tangan yang ia sentuh sangat dingin. Ia membungkukan badannya, telinganya ia tempelkan pada dada namja itu, memeriksa detak jantungnya.

"HAH?!" Matanya melebar kaget, "Jantungnya tak berdetak! Bagaimana ini?! A-aku akan menelpon ambulans!" dengan cepat meraih ponsel yang berada di tas selempangnya.

Tut. Tut.

Ia memencet ponsel, menghubungi ambulans sebelum—SRETT

"Berisik." Namja yang tidur –juga yang mengambil ponselnya- bangkit. Terduduk di atas sofa. "Ini bukan rumahmu. Jadi diamlah." Ia menatap tajam yeoja itu dengan mata hijaunya yang tajam.

"K-kau hidup?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kira aku itu apa?"

"Tapi tadi jantungmu berhenti.." yeoja itu ketakutan, lantas ia berdiri –mungkin berusaha menjauh dari namja itu, namun –SRETT –BUKK

Tubuhnya ditarik dan jatuh di atas sofa, tepat dibawah namja yang sedang duduk itu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Namja itu menyeringai, "Bukankah kau sudah tau? Kau akan menjadi milikku." Namja itu menjilat pemukaan leher si yeoja.

"eung .. h-hentikan!"

Namja itu menyeringai menatap wajah yeoja di bawahnya yang ketakutan. Ia membuka mulutnya, menampakkan taring kecil namun tajam miliknya, hendak menggigit leher itu sebelum—

"Chanyeol, ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Namja itu –Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya, menoleh ke sumber suara, "Cih, Kris?"

"Ini adalah ruang tamu. Itu artinya tempat ini digunakan untuk menyambut tamu kita. Lakukan hal seperti itu di ruanganmu." Namja bersurai pirang yang dipanggil Kris tadi berbicara dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Yah, itu membosankan." Chanyeol berseru malas, lantas menjauhkan tubuhnya dari yeoja yang masih terbaring di sofa. Sontak, yeoja itu bangkit, lari menuju Kris, "Tolong! Selamatkan aku!"

"Dan, kau siapa?"

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Ayahku bilang bahwa aku harus tinggal disini."

"Aku tak pernah mendengarnya." Kris menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sofa, "Chanyeol, jelaskan padaku."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas sofa, "Hah? Bagaimana aku tahu?" dan menoleh kearah gadis itu –Baekhyun "Bukankah kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku, Yeoja membosankan?"

"Itu karena kau tiba-tiba menyerangku!" Baekhyun nyolot.

"Huh." Chanyeol memalingkan muka.

"Dan apa? Kau bilang aku membosankan?"

"Ini aneh." Kris menyela, jari tangan kanannya ia taruh di dagu, "Aku tidak diberitahu tentang hal ini."

"Mian, tapi, boleh kutahu siapa kalian?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kita tak seharusnya berbincang disini." Kris menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, "Sekarang ikutlah denganku."

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka bertiga. Dengan Chanyeol duduk di sofa tunggal, kakinya seperti biasa –salah satu kaki ia anggat di atas sofa, Baekhyun duduk di sofa panjang. Dan Kris berdiri Di depan Baekhyun dengan dihalangi sebuah meja.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan disini." Kris memulai, membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Pertama, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dan bagaimana kau masuk ke rumah ini."

"Ah .. Arrasseo .."

"Woaa .. apa aku bermimpi melihat gadis manis disini?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah lantai atas. Di sana, nampak seorang namja bertopi, kulitnya sedikit lebih coklat, tengah memandang –ehm mesum ke arahnya.

SRLUUP

"AHH!" Baekhyun menghindar ke arah kiri dengan memegang pipi kanannya merasa ada benda basah menyentuh pipi itu. Dilihatnya namja yang tadi ia lihat di lantai atas kini tepat berada di samping kanannya. "Baumu manis sekali." Kata Namja itu.

"Biarkan aku menjilatnya juga." SRLUUP .. Kini seorang namja berwajah polos dengan suara merdu juga dengan boneka yang di bawanya menjilat telinga Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun ketakutan. "Kau benar, dia sangat manis.."

"Kai, Kyungsoo .. Apa kalian tak sadar kebiasaan kalian itu tidak pantas kalian lakukan terhadap gadis yang baru saja kalian kenal?" Kris berseru.

"Huh? Apa kalian tak ingin menikmati sesuatu yang enak ketika sesuatu itu berada tepat di hadapan kalian? Benarkan, Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Huum." Kyungsoo mengiyakan pernyataan Kai.

"Kalian, sudah cukup! Akulah yang bertemu pertama kali dengannya. Yang pertama kali melakukan sesuatu padanya adalah aku!" kini Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Bodoh. Aku bosan denganmu yang selalu membanggakan dirimu sendiri." Sebuah suara lain muncul.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Itu pasti Sehunkan?! Dimana kau?!" Chanyeol berteriak marah sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Disini." Seorang namja berambut blonde muncul, "Aku mencium bau manusia disini. Jadi itu kau? Berani sekali kau mengganggu tidurku?!" Namja itu menatap tajam Baekhyun dengan mata merah tajamnya.

Baekhyun sangat ketakutan sekarang, "Da-darimana kau muncul?"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA!" –BRAKK Sehun –namja berambut blonde berteriak marah, tangannya memukul tembok di belakangnya hingga retak.

Mata Baekhyun memerah, ia benar-benar takut.

Kris berdehem, lantas membenarkan kacamata yang dikenakannya, "Apakah ada yang diberitahu soal gadis yang akan tingal bersama kita?"

Chanyeol kembali duduk di sofa.

Baekhyun bangkit, "Mungkin ini adalah kesalahpahaman. Jadi aku akan pergi." Membungkuk sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kaki hendak keluar dari ruang mencekam itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kris kembali berseru tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku akan mencari kejelasan dari semua ini. Bukankah tidak sopan jika pergi begitu saja?"

Baekhyun menoleh, "T-tapi ..."

"Apakah kau wanita yang dibicarakan itu?" suara lain muncul kembali. Baekhyun menoleh –lagi- menemukan seorang namja berambut coklat berbaring di sebuah sofa diruangan itu dengan mata terpejam. Ditelinganya terpasang sesuatu mirip sebuah headset.

"Luhan, apakah kau tahu tentang gadis ini?" Kai bertanya pada namja itu –Luhan.

"Mungkin."

"Hanya mungkin? Kami semua membutuhkan sebuah kejelasan disini." Ganti Kyungsoo yang bersuara.

"Gadis itu .." Dengan mata masih terpejam, Luhan menjawab, "meneleponku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bilang, kita akan kedatangan tamu dari gereja."

"Apa kau ingin bilang jika gadis membosankan itu ada di sini untuk menjadi pengantin?" Chanyeol berseru. "Jadi begitu ya?" Kini Kyungsoo menyahut. "Huh .. lebih terlihat seperti pengorbanan daripada seorang calon pengantin." Juga suara Kai terdengar.

"Ya .." kini Luhan membuka matanya, emnampakkan mata birunya. "Dia juga bilang untuk tidak membunuhnya."

"Woahh .. itu berarti kita akan mempunyai hubungan yang dalam dengannya." Kai kembali bersuara.

Kris menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun yang terpaku, "Sepertiny atak ada kesalahpahaman disini. Jadi izinkan kami meperkenalkan diri."

Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan yang kembali menutup matanya, "Dia anak pertama, Luhan." Kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Aku anak kedua, Kris." Kini menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun, "Dan anak ketiga, Chanyeol .."

"Lain kali kau tak akan bisa pergi dariku." Chanyeol berkata ke arah Baekhyun.

Kris menoleh ke arah namja berpenampilan polos yang membawa sebuah boneka, "anak keempat, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah, "Lain kali, biarkan aku mencicipimu lagi."

Kris ganti menoleh ke arah namja bertopi yang tadi menjilat pipinya, "Kai .."

Kai tersenyum arogan, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Little Bitch .." mengedipkan sebelah matanya di akhir kalimatnya.

Dan kini Kris menoleh ke arah namja berambut blonde yang tadi benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ketakutan, "Dan anak terakhir, Sehun .."

"Cih, buang-buang waktu saja." Sehun berkata sembari memalingkan wajah.

"Tapi ini pasti sebuah kesalahan. Tak ada yang memberitahuku tentang pernikahan. Da-dan selain itu ... kalian semua... entah kenapa, sedikit aneh .." Baekhyun melihat wajah ke-enam namja itu bergantian. Merasa suhu yang aneh, ia berjalan mundur, "Aku harus menghubungi ayahku .."

KLIKK

Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah benda persegi yang diketahuinya ponsel miliknya. "Ponselku! Tolong kembalikan!" Baekhyun mendekat, dan berusaha meraih ponselnya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Tapi tangan Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

SREET.

Ponsel itu berpindah ke tangan Sehun yang mengambilnya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya ketakutan.

"Ini yang akan kulakukan." –KREKK Ponsel itu hancur ditangan Sehun.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Kau jahat."

Sehun memalingkan wajah, "Berisik!"

"Hahh .. sudahlah, Little Bitch .. kita akan menjadi teman yang sangat baik .. jadi kai tak memerlukan telepon itu." Pundak Baekhyun di pegang oleh Kai yang kini berada di samping kanannya, juga Kyungsoo yang berada di samping kiri.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa lapar." Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Benarkah?" Kai mencondongkan kepalanya, dekat sekali dengan telinga bawah Baekhyun. "Kau sepertinya enak sekali, little Bitch. Aa.. "

"AAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan lalu melepaskan diri dari Kai dan Kyungsoo, berlari menjauh tapi –BRUUK

Baekhyun terjatuh, tersandung karpet yang ada di situ. Ia mendongak, kembali melihat wajah ke-enam namja itu. Mata mereka seolah memancar mengerikan dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Baekhyun menyadari, mereka ... memiliki taring!

Badan Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan, "V-vampire .."

.

.

.

.

**Prolog End ..**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Holaa .. adakah yang pernah nonton anime ini? Saya lagi tergila-gila sama anime itu :D Apalagi sama yang jadi Ayato #disini digantiin Chanyeolie^^**

**.**

**Gimana? Lanjut atau tidaknya FF ini tergantung sama banyaknya review sih .. kalau review banyak, pasti lanjut dengan sedikit lebih cepat .. kalau sedikit .. yah .. End disini :D**

**Oke .. Last .. Review?**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's My Life

With Some ...

Cast : Baekhyun as Girl, Chanyeol, Kai,

Kris, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Little Horror /Maybe

Rated : T – M

Warning : Genderswitch, Blood, etc.

A/N : FF ini saya usung dari Anime Diabolik Lovers^^

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

"V-vampire?"

Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung salib dengan permata merah, "Rasakan ini!"

Hening .. Ke-enam vampire itu tak bereaksi, bahkan Luhan yang masih berbaring itu menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai meremehkan.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, bingung.

Kris mendudukan dirinya di kursi, "apa kau benar-benar mempercayai cerita tentang vampire yang takut dengan bawang, salib dan cahaya matahari? Itu hanyalah cerita bodoh yang dibuat para manusia. Itu membuatku marah."

Baekhyun bangkit. Ia berlari keluar dengan ketakutan.

"Sikapnya sungguh tak sopan."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari di rumah yang sangat besar itu, ia berlari mencari pintu keluar rumah itu. Rumah ini benar-benar besar.

Ketika ia berbelok di sebuah lorong, ia melihat sebuah meja yang penuh dengan kue-kue manis, dan ia menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh dari meja itu.

"Aku akan menghisapmu .." Namja yang menggendong sebuah boneka itu berseru dengan suara lembut juga tatapan polosnya.

.

Tap. Tap.

"Hah .. hah .." Baekhyun tetap berlari. Ia berbelok ke kanan ketika melihat sebuah telpon. Ia meraih gagang telpon, tapi, "Mwo?!" Kabel telpon itu putus!

Baekhyun mendengar seseorang tertawa kecil, "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kau tak membutuhkan telepon." Baekhyun tambah ketakutan, ia berjalan mundur dengan pelan, "Sekarang kau akan kemana, little Bitch?"

Baekhyun tetap dengan waspada berjalan mundur, hingga sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya dari belakang, "Coba tebak." Kai berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"AAA..." Baekhyun berlari lagi meninggalkan Kai yang menyeringai sambil memegang topi yang dikenakannya.

.

Baekhyun tetap berlari, hingga ia melihat pintu keluar di depannya.

BRAKK. BRAKK.

Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi .. Terkunci!

"Tolong buka!" –BRAKK

Sebuah lengan menggebrak pintu itu di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati bahwa pemilik tangan itu adalah Chanyeol. "Kau akan pergi kemana?" Chanyeol menyeringai, "Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berteriak. Tolong hibur aku dengan teriakanmu itu." Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya. Mengapit tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah terjepit diantara tubuhnya juga pintu. "Kau tak bisa pergi dariku sekarang."

"UHH!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga dia bisa meloloskan diri.

Chanyeol meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang, "HAHAHAHA ..."

.

Baekhyun berlari menaiki tangga.

_Di suatu tempat, sebuah rantai bergembok yang mengunci sebuah pintu, hancur._

Ketika di lantai dua, Baekhyun kembali menaiki sebuah tangga menuju lantai tiga. Dipikirannya hanyalah menjauh dari ke-enam vampire itu. Hingga ia sampai di depan pintu yang terbuka, di depannya terdapat rantai dan gembok yang hancur. Ia melangkah memasuki ruangan itu.

.

Mata Baekhyun menelusuri ruangan itu. Ruangan ini mirip seperti sebuah gudang. Terdapat kursi dan meja yang tertutupi kain putih yang telah berdebu. Baekhyun mendekati sebuah meja rias. Di atas meja itu terdapat berbagai perhiasan permata berwarna-warni. Terlihat masih mengkilat.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah kiri meja itu, terdapat sebuah jendela yang menghubungkan ke balkon. Baekhyun berhenti, ketika melihat punggung seorang wanita bergaun hitam tanpa lengan. Rambutnya panjang, sangat panjang. Kepalanya wanita itu perlahan berbalik, menegok kearah Baekhyun.

DEGG –

"ARGH!" –BRUK

Beberapa buku jatuh berhamburan ketika Baekhyun menubruk sebuah rak buku yang berada di belakangnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang mendadak merasa sakit. Ketika ia kembali menoleh kearah jendela, wanita tadi MENGHILANG!

'hhh .. Tempat ini mengerikan ...'

Baekhyun menoleh kearah buku yang berjatuhan tadi, ia melihat sebuah foto yang terselip diantara lembaran suatu buku. Merasa tertarik, ia mengambilnya.

Itu potret seorang lelaki yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang memakai kalung salib permata merah, "Apakah ini ... aku?"

Baekhyun beralih menatap buku yang tadi menjepit foto itu, "Apakah ini buku harian ayah? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

'_Baekhyunnie memberiku kebahagiaan, walaupun dia bukan anak kandungku.'_

Baekhyun tercekat ketika membaca lembar pertama dalam buku itu, "Apa artinya ini? A-aku bukan anak ayah?! Kenapa buku harian ayah bisa ada disini?!"

"Dari seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah ini, kau memilih memasuki ruangan ini." Suara seseorang terdengar. Baekhyun berbalik cepat. Kaget melihat ke-enam vampire itu berada di hadapannya kembali. "Ini adalah ruangan yang kami segel agar tak ada orang yang bisa memasukinya. Kurasa aku harus mencari kunci baru." Kris berujar dengan bersedekap.

"Benar sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, _Little Bitch?_" Kini Kai yang duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun menyahut.

"A-aku .. tak sengaja .."

"BERHENTILAH BERALASAN!" –BRAK. Sehun berteriak marah sambil memukul rak hingga buku-buku itu berjatuhan.

"Ah .. Lagi-lagi Sehun. Diamlah." Kai menanggapi dengan nada malas.

SREET

Sebuah tangan menarik dagu Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun menoleh, lelaki berambut merah, Chanyeol. "Ekspresi inilah .. yang membuatku terpesona.."

"Haha .. Mungkin aku juga ambil bagian." Kai berujar.

"Aku juga mau mencobanya." Kyungsoo menambahi.

"Ada satu hal yang perlu kau pahami. Kau tak akan pernah bisa pergi dari kami."Kris kembali berkata.

"Langsung saja katakan padanya, bahwa ia akan mati jika mencoba untuk melarikan diri." Kini Sehun bersama dengan lirikan tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hhh-hhentikkhan..." Baekhyun kembali ketakutan ketika Chanyeol memegang kedua sisi rahangnya lalu menjilat-jilat lehernya, ditambah Kai yang semakin memajukan wajahnya. "CUKUP!"

PRANGG

Semua menoleh kearah sebuah figura lukisan yang jatuh dan pecah berkeping-kepping, "Maaf, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya." Luhan berujar dengan nada datar, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Yo, gadis membosankan." Baekhyun kembali menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang membuka suara. Tangan Chanyeol memegang lehernya, seperti ingin mencekik. "Apa kau sidah siap?"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Seperti ingat sesuatu ia meraba lehernya, "Hah .. untunglah, aku belum digigit."

Baekhyun menunduk, "HHAH?! Kenapa pakaianku berbeda?!" ingatannya kembali pada kejadian yang ia alami sebelumnya. Wajah ke-enam vampire.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa maksud ini semua, ayah?" Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Menangis tak akan membantumu, _Little Bitch."_

Baekhyun mendongak, menemukan Kai yang sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Ah .. kau terlihat seksi dengan pakaian itu. Apa kau bermaksud menggodaku ... _Litte Bitch?"_ Baekhyun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut melihat Kai merangkak mendekatinya.

"Jangan menyentuh orang lain sembarangan!" –BRUK

Chanyeol muncul tiba-tiba lalu mendorong Kai hingga jatuh ke lantai. "Chanyeol hyung, jangan kasar."

"Diam! Dia itu milikku!"

"Kalian berdua! Kalian bisa terlambat." Suara lain muncul.

"Cih, lagi-lagi Kris." Chanyeol berucap malas.

"Tapi akau baru saja bersenang-senang." Kai menyahut.

"Kau juga harus ganti." Kini Krus berujar pada Baekhyun.

"Ganti? Apa kita akan pergi?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kita akan pergi bersekolah."

"Sekolah? Selarut ini?" Baekhyun melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6 malam.

"Selama kau tinggal di rumah Choi ini, kau harus berubah ke gaya hidup kami. Pakailah seragam sekolah itu." Kris melirik sebuah seragam yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas kasur.

"T-tapi .." Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika tidak menemukan siapapun berada dalam kamar ini lagi. Vampire-vampire itu sepertinya gemar membuat kejutan.

.

.

Limosin itu melaju dengan keheningan di dalamnya. Enam orang lelaki dan seorang gadis duduk dengan diam. Baekhyun duduk di pojok, di samping Chanyeol.

'_mereka semua bersaudara? Mengapa mereka tidak saling bicara?' _Baekhyun membatin dengan menatap ke-enam lelaki itu bergantian.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, gadis membosankan?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya hingga berada tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"eoh?!"

"Apa kau sudah berani berpikiran yang tidak-tidak?!" Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bergerak mundur, "Gadis membosankan?!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu! Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Panggilah namaku dengan benar."

"Diam! Apapun yang kau katakan tak akan merubah nama panggilanmu. Gadis membosankan!"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, Chanyeol?" Kris menutup buku yang ia baca, "Lakukan hal seperti itu di kamarmu."

"Huh." Chanyeol melengos sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Itu untukmu." Kris melirik sebuah kotak minuman di atas meja dalam limosin itu. "Itu minuman yang dapat mengatasi darah rendahmu."

Baekhyun meraih kotak minuman itu, "Terimakasih banyak."

"Jangan berterimakasih, kau harus berhati-hati karena kau adalah mangsa kami."

"h-hhah?" Badan Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan.

"Giginya bergetar. Kau tahu, Teddy? Ketika manusia ketakutan, mereka akan melakukan kebiasaan itu." Kyungsoo bergumam kepada boneka yang selalu dibawanya.

.

.

.

"_Kau berada dalam satu kelas dengan Chanyeol dan Kai. Selain ke toilet jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa mereka berdua. Mengerti?"_

"_Ya ..."_

_._

_._

Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol yang menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. Kelas masih sangat sepi. Kyungsoo sedang tertawa-tawa dengan boneka teddy miliknya.

"Kelas memasak pukul 9?" Baekhyun membaca sebuah tulisan di papan, dan itu membuat Chanyeol bangkit, "Kelas memasak?"

.

"Uhm .." Chanyeol memasukkan sebuah Kimbap ke dalam mulutnya dengan lahap.

Ya .. kini mereka berdua berada dalam ruangan memasak. Chanyeol telah memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuatkannya Kimbap.

"Aku sudah bolos di hari pertamaku sekolah." Baekhyun menunduk.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap tajam Baekhyun, "Tak usah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Makanlah."

Baekhyun mengambil sepotong kimbap lalu memakannya, "uhm .. enak."

"Apa kubilang?" Chanyeol kembali melahap dua potong kimbap.

"eoh? Aku harus segera membersihkan ini semua lalu kembali ke kelas." Baekhyun mengangkat semua peralatan-peratan kotor yang tadi dipergunakannya. Berjalan ke arah pencucian piring.

Suara gemericik air terdengar ketika ia menyalakan kran air. Chanyeol terlihat bersantai di atas kursi di belakang sana. "Chanyeol-ssi, ayo bantu aku. Bukankah kau yang tadi menyuruhku membuat Kimbap?"

Merasa tak ada sahutan, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. "Chan.. huhhh?!" Baekhyun tersentak melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia lari ke depan sebuah jendela.

"Kenapa kau lari, huh?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, "Aku sudah menahannya sejak kemarin. Biarkan aku menggigitmu." Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun yang hendak menghindar.

"Kumohon jangan." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol tak peduli, ia tolehkan kepala Baekhyun ke kiri dengan tangannya hingga ia dapat melihat kulit leher Baekhyun yang mulus. "Kulitmu terlihat enak. Aku akan menghisap semuanya." Chanyeol membuka mulutnya.

KRAUKK

Taring Chanyeol menancap di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit.

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaga hingga Chanyeol terdorong ke belakang.

"Bodoh. bukankah akan lebih terasa menyanyitkan jika kau banyak bertingkah?" Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengalir darah Baekhyun, "Darahmu sangat enak. Aku menyukaimu."

Chanyeol kembali memerangkap tubuh Baekhyun lalu kembali menancapkan taringnya.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan." Chanyeol mencabut taringnya dan menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Kris yang tengah bersedekap.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan kau akan melakukannya di sekolah."

"cih, Kris. Aku sedang menikmati apa yang aku rasakan sekarang."

"Bertanggung jawablah. Dan pastikan dia pulang ke rumah." Kris melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka mata. Mendapati dirinya berbaring di sebuah sofa di samping sebuah kolam renang.

"hei, kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat mendudukkan tubuhnya ketika menyadari Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran sofa yang ia tempati.

Chanyeol bangkit, mendekati Baekhyun, "Men-menjauhlah! Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti ya?"

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal menuju ke arah tepi kolam renang. "Kau adalah milikku. Berhenti menolak segala sesuatu yang kulakukan padamu!"

"AAAA!" –BYUR

Badan Baekhyun tenggelam di air kolam yang dalam.

"Sekarang katakan kalau akulah yang terbaik. Dan kau adalah milikku."

"Chanhhyeol-sshhi .. aku tak dapat berenang!" Baekhyun terengah-engah. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke udara.

Chanyeol menatap datar.

_Tangan mungil itu menggapai-gapai. Di atas sana. Di darat. Ibunya berdiri, menatapnya yang tenggelam di danau dengan wajah datar. Ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, ibunya tak ada. Tak peduli padanya._

Chanyeol tercekat. Kilasan masa kecilnya terlintas di pikirannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tolong Aku!"

BYURR

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam air dan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang hampir tenggelam di dasar kolam renang. Ia tarik tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Perlahan, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun, masih di dalam air. Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Dan Chanyeol memindah ciumannya ke leher Baekhyun lalu menancapkan kembali taringnya di sana.

Baekhyun terbatuk. Ia rasa nafasnya akan habis.

"Uhuk .. Uhuk .."

Baekhyun terbatuk keras ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya ke permukaan. Tubuhnya lemas. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Darahmu mengalir di tubuhku. Ini benar-benar hebat!"

"Tolong hentikan ..."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lemas bersandar pada bahunya, "Bagaimana lagi, kurasa untuk hari ini cukup."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : Annyeong, I'm back bawa Chapter 1^^ Adakah yang menunggu? :D

Terimakasih yang udah review^^ juga yang udah fav sama follow :D

Semakin banyak review akan menambah semangat saya melanjutkan FF ini :D

See Ya :*


	3. Chapter 3

It's My Life

With Some ...

Cast : Baekhyun as Girl, Chanyeol, Kai,

Kris, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Little Horror /Maybe

Rated : T – M

Warning : Genderswitch, Blood, etc.

A/N : FF ini saya usung dari Anime Diabolik Lovers^^

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut panjang terlihat berdiri diantara pohon-pohon yang ada dalam hutan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sebuah bangunan besar.

"Waktunya akan segera tiba..."

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam hari itu, Baekhyun duduk di kasur. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah foto bergambar ayahnya menggendong dirinya yang masih bayi. Ya ... baekhyun mengambil foto itu dari ruangan aneh kemarin.

"Hanya sebuah foto yang dapat kujadikan petunjuk.." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas, lalu menaruh foto itu di laci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, ia menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol telah duduk di kursi meja rias menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Aku bisa pergi kemanapun yang aku mau, kau tau?"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Biarkan aku menghisap darahmu."

"B-b-biarkan aku pergi mandi..." Baekhyun berdiri, berusaha menghindar dari Chanyeol.

SRETT

"hahh.."

Tangan Baekhyun tertarik oleh tangan Chanyeol yang panjang, membuat Baekhyun menghimpit badan vampire itu.

"Kau tak akan bisa menghindar, gadis membosankan." Chanyeol mendekatkan taringnya ke leher bawah Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol... aku lemas sekali..."

"Diamlah."

"sshhh..." Baekhyun menutup mata ketika taring tajam Chanyeol menembus kulitnya. Perih. "ahhss.."

"Ada apa? Berhentilah bersuara seakan kau menikmatinya."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan taringnya. Ia melihat bekas merah dileher Baekhyun akibat ulahnya. "Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan adalah tanda dariku."

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan tubuh Baekhyun ke tubuhnya. Lalu menggigit dada Baekhyun. "Yakkhh.."

"Jangan bergerak."

"sshhh"

"Aku juga akan memberi tanda di sini." –"akkhh" "Disini." –"sshhh" "Lebih banyak lagi." –"akkhhss"

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. "Sisanya akan aku hisap setelah kau mandi. Cepat selesaikan mandimu. Jika kau membuatku menunggu lama, kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya." Lalu Chanyeol menghilang dengan cepat.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar di dalam kamar mandi. Mengamati tanda merah di sekitar leher dan dadanya yang disebabkan oleh Chanyeol. "hahhh.."

BYURRR

"huh?" Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara air beriak. Ia kaget mendapati Luhan telah berendam dalam bathup. _Sejak kapan dia disana?_

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

"ah.. Luhan-ssi?!"

"Diamlah. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku hanya sedang berendam." Luhan menjawab tanpa membuka mata.

"A-aku kesini untuk mandi."

Luhan dengan tiba-tiba menyeringai lalu membuka matanya. Melirik Baekhyun dengan mata birunya, "Kalau begitu... mandi bersama?"

"kenapa begitu?!"

"lihatlah.. kau tersipu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kedua pipinya memerah.

"Aku sangat lelah." Vampire itu kembali menutup kedua matanya.

Baekhyun mengamati Luhan, "Bukankah kalian bersaudara? Kenapa sifat kalian begitu berbeda-beda?"

"Ibu kamipun berbeda."

"huh?"

"Aku dan Kris memiliki ibu yang sama. Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo, mereka mempunyai ibu yang sama."

"Jadi begitu ya.. Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Dia mempunyai ibu yang berbeda lagi." Luhan tiba-tiba menenggelamkan dirinya dalam air.

"Luhan-sii!" Baekhyun yang kaget sontak memegangi tangan Luhan.

"eoh?!" Luhan tersentak merasakan tangan Baekhyun memegang tangannya.

_Sebuah tangan terulur di depan Luhan. Nampak sangat bersahabat untuk dirinya yang kesepian, namun tiba-tiba, api melahapnya._

_Luhan kecil terdiam melihat kobaran api yang melahap tubuh sahabat yang sangat disayanginya. "Xiumin..."_

"Luhan-ssi? Luhan-sii? Ini s-sakit."

Luhan tersadar. Ia mendongak melihat Baekhyun yang merintih kesakitan akibat ia yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kelewat erat. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun –BYURRR

Tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh ke dalam bathup. Kaki Luhan menjepit tubuhnya kiri dan kanan.

"Biarkan aku menghisap darahmu."

"y-ya?" Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan?" Luhan menarik kepala belakang Baekhyun. Membuat jarak wajahnya dengan Baekhyun menjadi begitu dekat.

Baekhyun hanya menutup matanya ketakutan.

Vampire berambut coklat itu mengamati Baekhyun. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada leher dan dada Baekhyun yang terdapat bercak merah.

"hahahah .. Pasti Chanyeol yang melakukannya."

"Luhan-sii." Luhan mendongak menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun, "Kukira kau berbeda dari mereka."

"jangan salah paham. Aku juga seorang vampire sama seperti mereka."

"akkhh.." Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Ku tau kenpa kau tinggal bersama kami. Darahmu sangat berkualitas. Berpikirlah dua kali untuk mendekatiku. Ingatlah itu."

.

.

**T.B.C.**

.

.

A/N : Ini sangat pendek. Yonghwa tau ._. juga updatenya yang sangaaaaat lama.. double maaf neee ...

Terimakasih semua review dari kalian^^

Apakah ada yang ingin tetep lanjut? Review neee^^

_By The Way, _**Happy New Year all **:D Welcome hari kelahiran saya :D

See Ya~


End file.
